


The Beast Comes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [266]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Fallen Angels, Gen, Missing Scene, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Beast comes to take his rightful throne.  Are you ready?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 August 2016  
> Word Count: 300  
> Prompt: 18. "Do I know you?"  
> Summary: "The Beast comes to take his rightful throne. Are you ready?"  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place between episodes 01x06 "Temptress" and 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I actually enjoyed writing this. The more I write for Margot, the more I maintain that her "dementia" is actually inaccurate, that the poison John gave her left her intelligence and personality intact, but the ability to control her body got wonky.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It is time, Margot."

She turns her head slowly toward the voice. She knows she's alone in the room. Even trapped in her own mind, she is more aware than John or the others think. She has learned much from their lack of precaution.

The girl is standing next to her chair, a secretive smile on her lips. Margot has seen this girl before, recognizes her immediately, but her body betrays her yet again in not letting her speak. The best she can do is a soft grunt.

"Don't overtax yourself. I know you understand me, and I can hear your thoughts."

Margot feels a sense of relief flood through her system. She still wants to speak to the girl, but won't let her frustration overwhelm her so much that her brain begins to shut down as well. She learned that lesson with John already.

"He comes, Margot. The one you've been waiting for your whole life. The Beast comes to take his rightful throne. Are you ready?"

Her heart begins to beat faster at the prospect of serving him again. More than that, she grows excited at the prospect of seeing him again. She last laid eyes on Damien when he was but a boy. Oh, John has shown her photographs and news articles about his exploits and accomplishments, but it's not the same thing.

"He will come to you, Margot, and when he does, you will speak to him. Choose your words carefully. The serpent will be hypervigilant around the Beast."

In the space between one breath and the next, the girl is gone. Margot's hands shake in her lap; John and the others would explain it as nothing more than a stroke-related palsy. And then her mouth forms a single word, a single whisper of reverence.

"Damien."


End file.
